The Best Man
by HexShadow
Summary: Draco pulled on his tie nervously. He's going to a wedding. He should be happy. But why is he nervous? A drama inspired by a Japanese series. R&R please. :


**The Best Man**

_A/N: I love tragic and sad stories. I feel their love even more whenever they turn out tragic. So, this is another drama. No, it is not that tragic but it would make you terribly sad. This is inspired by Proposal Daisakusen or Operation Love from Japan. :) Happy reading and Godspeed! Don't forget to R&R. ~8)_

The alarm clock rang loudly by Draco Malfoy's bedside table. He paid no heed to it as he continued sleeping. The blond growled and then threw a pillow over his head to muffle the sound of his stupid alarm clock. Seriously, why did he even keep that?

After five solid minutes, he gave up as he sat up from his bed, chucked away his navy silk sheets and picked up the alarm clock only to fling it across the room. The poor clock stopped ringing but it was completely destroyed. That was a small price to pay for waking up the mighty Draco Malfoy.

He picked up his cellphone (he had one due to the insistence of his best friend) and saw that his friend, Blaise Zabini has already left him five missed calls. Twenty messages were sent to his inbox all containing the same thought: where the hell was he?

His eyes widened as the imaginary light bulb over his head lit up ostentatiously in his mind. Oh, Merlin, he was late.

Hermione Granger has never looked more beautiful than today. Ginny Weasley, who was putting on the curly haired witch's veil while tears brim her eyes, could attest strongly to that fact. Of course, her best friend was getting married.

"Oh, Gin, your make-up," Hermione groaned, controlling her tears as well. Ginny looked up to stop the tears from flowing and ruining her fancily done make-up. The older witch just chuckled.

"I-I'm sorry, 'Mione. I couldn't help but get emotional. You're getting married to a git," Ginny said. Hermione continued to laugh although that was a big insult to her husband-to-be that was very close to the redhead.

"Stop crying. The people might assume you're my mother," Hermione teased the younger witch. Ginny smiled despite her tears and slapped the other's arm playfully. Hermione mocked hurt and Ginny immediately looked guilty and concerned.

"I hate you," the redhead muttered.

"I hate you more, Gin," she said back, meaning it the opposite with all her heart.

"And kill that git for me if he ever hurt you. He knows I would enjoy his very painful death if he did that," Ginny threatened horribly that Hermione had to let out a choked laugh to ease her friend.

"He wouldn't. I know he wouldn't," Hermione spoke again with great certainty. She faced the mirror and determined was her demeanor. She loved him. She would go to great heights to protect him from insults and hurtful words thrown his way about his past. She would be there to back him up. She would finally be his wife. With that, she smiled.

Draco skipped up and down to get his slacks on. He hated being late but he had been celebrating with his friends last night for the wedding. He smiled bitterly. Weddings were supposed to be happy but why did he feel like killing someone? Why did he feel anger instead of happiness?

He stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror on the side of his room. He pulled on his tie and carefully put it into place. _She _had always done this for him every morning but today, she was not there for him. It was the wedding of the century and he would not dare to disappoint the guests, her family, her friends and her, most especially. He loved her with all his heart. No one could take her away from him.

So he ruffled his blond hair to place and dashed out of his flat. He went out into the street and tried to hail for a taxi cab. No one stopped. Every one of the taxis was occupied. He would have to run.

Everything was ready inside the church. The flowers, the bridesmaids, the maid of honor, the groomsmen, the flower girl, the ring bearer, the priest who would wed the couple and the bride, clearly agitated inside the limo parked by the doorway of the church.

Hermione's father went inside the limousine to sit beside his daughter. "Is it my cue? Can I get married now?"

Her father chuckled heartily. "Sure, but not in a few minutes. Your groom has not yet arrived, as well as the best man."

Hermione frowned, marring her beautiful face. "Oh, I would kill that enormous git, Dad!"

"You would not be wed without the groom, dear," was her father's amused remark. He was one of the people who didn't really like her husband-to-be. He knew of his past and he had half a mind to give her to him. Her father was reluctant but he soon accepted him. That made her hug her father like a little girl getting her money for the first time.

"Not the groom. The best man," Hermione growled menacingly, tears welling up in her veiled eyes. Her father laughed some more in her expense.

Draco was running as fast as he could. He would get to the church in time. He knew it. What if she backed out? Would he be happy? Or would he be sad? He didn't want to think. He would just act on his will.

"I'm coming, Hermione. Wait for me."

The blond former Slytherin arrived at the venue's gate after an hour of running. They were very late. Blaise, who was dressed sophisticatedly like him, was scowling at him as he neared.

"Where were you?" the dark-skinned Italian reprimanded, his tone high. "Malfoy, you can't ruin this day. This is _the _wedding. You were late for an hour. The guests are already tired. If this event didn't work out, it would all be your fault. Let's go ahead and go to our place. The bride is waiting for us."

Draco followed his friend begrudgingly but thanked Merlin internally that he got there safe yet slightly late.

Draco pulled on his tie again. The ceremony has started. His nerves were all over the place. He was imagining what she would look like. He was feeling nauseated and queasy that he didn't know if he could get on throughout the whole thing. He wished it would all go smoothly.

He was on the end of the aisle, waiting for the bride. And yes, she has arrived. Hermione Jean Granger was the most beautiful girl Draco had ever laid his eyes on with her arm linked to her father's. Her backless gown was intricately designed by the most famous designer in London, her veil was not too thin yet not too thick. He could see her beaming face but one could never be sure with that veil. Her curly brown hair which was usually untamed has been tamed now into place and with small waves, they cascaded down her exposed back. Draco had to swallow.

She was smiling at him. He smiled back. She was nearing the end of the aisle. He dropped the smile as she looked at her groom with love. Blaise's frown was replaced with a playful grin he usually wore in times of mischief. The Italian took her hand that her father has offered to him.

Yes, he was the best man. He had been in love with the bride since Merlin-knows-when. They had been great friends, closer than he and Blaise. She had feelings for him, as strong as his feelings for her. He confessed to her but she refused because it was too late. She was getting married.

Before she walked away from him with her arm linked with her groom, she turned back to him. She saw tears in her eyes that one would not see if they weren't paying close attention, which was what he was doing. Tears fogged his vision and he wiped away the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes. He knew why the bride was crying. He was not marrying the BEST man.


End file.
